


NSFW Alphabet - Maggot Husbands

by Wendigo_queen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Animated GIFs, Hastur - Freeform, M/M, Maggot Husbands, NSFW Alphabet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, ligur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendigo_queen/pseuds/Wendigo_queen
Summary: NSFW Alphabet for out maggot Husbands





	NSFW Alphabet - Maggot Husbands

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Aftercare is normally cuddling, The two also deal with any cuts of scratches that the other gave them during the events.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Ligur loves Hastur’s legs, seeing them wrapped around him as him, as he fucks Hastur into the headboard.

Hastur loves Ligur’s neck, it’s the one place that he knows drives Ligur nuts, when he kisses him there

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Ligur loves cumming in Hastur, its his way of marking Hastur as his. He thinks it’s the hottest thing to look at Hastur under him panting, covered in bruises, his thighs slick with the small demon’s cum.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

The two have fucked in their office more then once, Poor Dagon once walked in wanting her files to see Hastur lying on his desk, being fucked by Ligur. Long story short the two have learned to lock the door now.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Both are pretty experienced in the bedroom, however Ligur is the more experienced between the two, using these skills to make Hastur scream and beg.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

or 

The two are all over the place, however in the bedroom Ligur is usually the dominate one.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

The two are pretty serious in bed, however that breaks very quickly if something happens, once Ligur thrusted to hard, causing Hastur to hit his head against the bed frame, the two ended laughing after that happened.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

I think that they are both well groomed downstairs

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Sex is a vulnerable action, Ligur despite liking to fuck Hastur’s brains out, always wants to make sure that his mate is comfortable with what is happening. If Hastur wants him to slow down, he’ll slow down. Despite their sex being rough, the two are also very gentle and contentiousness with the others needs.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

The two would rather just have sex, however if they are really horny and the other is not up to having sex or not around then they will masturbate. Ligur prefers to get off with the help of toys, where as Hastur prefers his hands

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Hastur is a sucker for body worship and also has a praise kink.

Ligur loves sensory deprivation and watching Hastur squirm under him begging and whining to be fucked harder. (Not really a kink but it’s something that he really loves)

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

The two mostly like to have sex in privacy, however are not ashamed to have sex in their office if they are really needing to fuck one another.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

The two normally get motivated though making out, witch leads to dry humping and grinding.

For Hastur his biggest turn on is when Ligur bits at his neck, leaving marks

For Ligur, its watching Hastur lying under him after making out, his neck covered in marks and Hastur begging in a pleating voice, grinding himself against Ligur’s leg.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Ligur is normally game for anything in the bedroom, willing to try anything, however Hastur is instantly turned off by anything that is humiliating. Part of this is due to the amount of trust Hastur has to have in anyone to want to have sex with them, in humiliation him, Hastur loses any trust he had for you, not only in the bedroom but in general.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Ligur is not the best at giving Oral however loves watching Hastur with his cock in his mouth, working his skilled tongue up and down his shaft.

Hastur is quite skilled the the department of giving, loving the noises that he can cox out of Ligur when he sucks him off.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

There pace depends on the mood their in. Some nights the two just want to fuck so hard and fast that they break the bed frame, however their are other nights that the two go at a slow and sensual pace, showing how much they love the other.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Same as pace, it all depends on the mood that they are in.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Like stated above, Ligur is willing to try anything in the bedroom, however he will only do it if Hastur wants to as well. Hastur’s not big on risk taking, preferring it to just them and their love.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

The two can go numerous rounds being that they are demons, they don’t have the same limitations as humans. Most times when they have sex, they usually go for around two to three rounds. It all depends on the mood that their in.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

I see Ligur owning a few (Vibrators ext), however does not use them on Hastur unless Hastur is 100% okay with them being used. If they do use them it’s more when they want rough fast sex, when they are ‘making love’ the toys are never brought into the picture.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Hastur does love teasing Ligur by sitting on Ligur’s lap, running his hands over the smaller’s chest, muttering about the things that he would love to have done to him. This always gets Ligur hot and bothered.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Hastur is very VERY vocal in the bedroom. He borderline sounds like a porn star with the amount of sounds that come out of him. Ligur on the other hand is pretty quiet when it comes to sex, the rare time you will here him make a noise is when he’s about to cum. His breathing gets heavier and he does occasionally groan when he cums.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Ligur would love to try a threesome in the bedroom, preferably with Michael being their third member.

Hastur is a Pillow Princess all the way

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Both are pretty average downstairs. Hastur is a bit longer then average and Ligur is a bit thinker then average.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

The two usually have sex one or twice a week. It all depends on how horny they are and how long they have been away form one another. If they are away for more then a week, then don’t be surprised in they disappear for a day or two...

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

The two don’t need to sleep being that they are demons however the two do enjoy sleeping together, as it makes them feel that much closer. After sex the two normally just lay there in each others arms.


End file.
